The invention relates to a cutting insert (cutting tool bit) for machining preferably metallic workpieces, the insert including at least one cutting edge formed by an abutment edge between an end face and a side face an a plurality of chip breaker steps extending approximately in the longitudinal direction of the cutting edge in superposed arrangement ascending from the cutting face adjacent the cutting edge in the direction toward the center of the cutting insert.
It is known to form cutting inserts of the above-mentioned type which have two chip breaker steps. In, such an arrangement the first chip breaker step has a constant distance from the cutting edge or a constant width and depth, respectively, relative to the cutting edge, while the distance from the cutting edge or the width and depth, respectively, of the second chip breaker step may vary with the position or depth of the cutting edge. Such a structure is disclosed in German Laid-Open Application (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 2,252,350.